Amor ou Ódio
by Serena Argent
Summary: Teresa e Henrique, duas pessoas completamente diferentes que se encontraram por força de um amigo, e de que agora devem aprender a conviver, mas sera dificil pois os dois se odeiam
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Olhei para o lado e suspirei , esses meninos estavam demorando para chegar!

Enrolei meu cabelo cacheado freneticamente enquanto esperava sentada no sofá da sala . Eu e meus amigos passaríamos um mês de férias na sede da MultiPlax , empresa de celulose do pai da minha melhor amiga , Carolina Abelli , ou simplesmente , Carol. Oh , sim, ela tem muito dinheiro em comparação com a minha poupança , eu vivia bem estava na faculdade de psicologia e trabalhava na clinica da minha irmã , Danielle , que era fisioterapeuta.

Eu tinha meu próprio salário , comprava minhas coisas e ainda sobrava um tanto de dinheiro no final do mês para comprar roupas , viajar e etc. Mas Carol era filha de um milionário , ela nem precisava trabalhar , gastava bastante ( devo admitir) , porém Carol era o tipo de amiga que é de todas as horas , querida , simpática e muito louca. E sendo amiga dela , já fiz muitas loucuras com ela , como roubar uma loja de bebidas enquanto estávamos bêbadas aos 16 anos( claro bêbada né , por que eu sou bem na minha quando estou sóbria) e aos 17 sair de Gramado e ir para Porto Alegre sem avisar ninguém, passar a noite em claro em uma festa para maiores de idade, sair andando pela cidade depois da festa com nossas outras amigas e amigos ( Alice, João Pedro ou JP , Luana, Diogo, Camila e Leonardo) caminhamos tanto que meu salto quebrou no meio , mas não desci do sapato.

E no meio dessa loucura de adolescentes Leonardo encontrou um amigo , Henrique .E sabe , não fui com a cara do sujeito de primeira. Primeiro ele era loiro, não gosto de loiros , tinha espinhas , era alto e meio desengonçado , tinha olhos azuis claros e me olhava de lado ( tipo , também não gostei dessa garota) e para mim, ele era metido , mas as meninas diziam :" Tetê , o cara é legal e gente boa , só na tua cabeça mesmo que ele é metido!"

A... Me esqueci.

Meu nome é Teresa Albuquerque ,tenho 20 anos e estou no terceiro ano de faculdade.

Continuando... Esse garoto continuo a me olhar de lado e sua expressão era como se segurasse um grito de irritação de dentro de sua garganta . O ignorei pelo resto da noite e parece que o irritou ainda mais .Mas , pensei eu , nunca mais vou ver esse babaca então nem se preocupe Teresa.

Errado! O encontrei um ano depois na festa de aniversário de 18 anos da Carol. Devo admitir ele estava melhorzinho , mas apenas melhorzinho, não bonito. As espinhas haviam sumido e seu andar se endireitou , dando um porte mais elegante. Mas ainda sim , seu nariz continuava o mesmo , grande! Mesmo com seu andar menos desengonçado continuava magrelo.

Eu sei , você deve pensar , meu Deus que garota fútil! Mas eu sou apenas realista , não gostei do jeito como Henrique me olhou a primeira vez que me viu , parecia estar com nojo de mim( naquela época eu era meio desengonçada também , sabe saindo da adolescência , mas agora , me tornei uma mulher de belos olhos verdes , pele morena , cabelo castanho escuro com belos cachinhos nas pontas e um corpo de dar inveja) e daquela hora em diante todas as atitudes dele me deixavam irritada.

Na festa eu fiquei com um carinha , e o idiota do Henrique viu , mas eu nem percebi é claro e quando eu tive um tempo longe do cara que me acompanhou na festa , Henrique veio pra mim meio bêbado e começou a falar merda:

" _Tá loco né garota" uma garrafa de cerveja estava entre seus dedos e lábios " Olha pensei que você fosse diferente, mas parece que a Teresa gosta de contato físico" ele deu uma risada que me deu náuseas. Só de olhar pra criatura já me deu uma raiva incontrolável._

"_Pensou que eu fosse como , babaca? Uma intocável?" coloquei as mãos na cintura e o encarei irritada "Só me diga uma coisa Henrique" disse o seu nome com todo o nojo possível "Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer ou deixar de fazer? Olha garoto você nunca falou comigo direito! Agora você vem dizer do que eu gosto ou desgosto?" _

" _Eu só sei de uma coisa" ele me olhou fixamente nos olhos e deu mais um sorriso metido " É nesse daqui que você vai gemer" então pegou com a mão livre o seu membro por cima da calça ._

_O olhei incrédula e com toda a minha força e com um belo salto de bico fino, dei um chute no membro que ele ainda segurava. O bico de meu sapato passou por seus dedos e senti acertar em uma coisa meio dura. Apenas duas palavras. QUE NOJO!_

_Henrique se agachou de dor e eu aproveitei , dei um soco no seu nariz comprido e ouvi um CHREK muito relaxante. O sangue começou a escorrer de suas narinas brancas , claro eu apenas dei uma risada e fui saindo de perto dele._

"_Sua vadia! Olha o que você fez!" Ouvi seu grito de dor atrás de mim, mas é claro que nem dei bola , só fui procurar meu acompanhante que seria meu namorado por 1 ano, Tomás._

E bem ,depois dessa cena não vi Henrique por 2 anos , ele fazia de tudo para não se encontrar comigo ,por que devia se lembrar claramente do meu salto de bico fino em suas bolas e de minha mão em seu nariz.

Dei uma risada satisfeita.

Eu sempre ria ao lembrar da cena , o babaca caído aos meus pés morrendo de dor e ainda dei uma lembrancinha para seu nariz. Léo me disse depois que Henrique ficou com uma pequena cicatriz no nariz , resultado do meu _nada _forte soco. Eu não sou violente nem nada do tipo , mas esse cara me tira do sério , por isso acho que a força veio tão potente ( e convenhamos, é sempre bom dar um pau em alguém que a gente odeia ) Dei outra risada.

- Gente! A Teresa tá chapada! – a risada de Carol me tirou do devaneio.

- Não tô chapada , só estava lembrando de algo muito prazeroso.

- Você transando com o Tomás? – Luana se sentou em uma poltrona do meu lado.

- Não! Credo , Tomás é passado.

- Mas não diga que ele não te deu um _prazer –_ Alice enfatizou bem o "prazer" com uma voz de sedução debochada.

- Claro que deu – respondi.

- Na verdade você que _deu – _Camila soltou uma gargalhada de seu trocadilho e fez high five com Carol.

- Nossa que engraçado – falei sem humor – Cadê os meninos?

- Estão quase chegando – Luana mostrou o celular com uma mensagem na tela "_Tamo _quase ai".

- Hum , tomara mesmo que ele estejam quase aqui. Não entendo como demoraram tanto! Saímos todos juntos.

- Você conhece os meninos, _Darling - _Carol desviou os olhos das próprias unhas e me encarou sarcástica – São imaturos e adoram brincar com o carro.

Eu e todas as meninas da sala começamos a rir quando ouvimos uma buzina do lado de fora da casa. Que era enorme! E não estou exagerando.

Saímos todas juntas da sala de estar e paramos na entrada da casa , o carro vermelho de Diogo e o preto de JP já estavam parados e os garotos estavam começando a sair do carro.

- Amor! – Camila saiu correndo para abraçar Léo que a recebeu com um beijo nos lábios , muito babado pro meu gosto. Alice foi até Diogo mas apenas deu um selinho.

- Cara – falei – Eles não se veem não fazem duas horas.

- É o _love ,_ amiga – os olhos pintados de Carol se reviraram junto com os meus – É por isso que eu não fico mais de dois meses com o mesmo cara , essa "coisa" é contagiosa , te lambuza e depois você não consegue tirar e ninguém chega perto de você.

- Só você mesmo Carolina – dei uma risada e minha atenção foi chamada para o carro vermelho de Diogo , através da janela preta pude enxergar uma quarta pessoa . Bem , não poderia ser a namorada do JP ela só viria daqui a duas semanas e nem o namorado de Luana que estava viajando de cruzeiro. Então quem seria?

A pessoa saiu do carro vermelho dando as caras no sol.

Carol e Luana deram um suspiro uni osso quando viram o rapaz , mas eu apenas o observei. Tinha certeza que o conhecia , ele era alto , tinha a pele branquinha e parecia fina sob os músculos salientes. O cabelo loiro era bagunçado e brilhante na luz do sol , seu maxilar era forte e os lábios não mostrava nenhum tipo de sorriso , pareciam apreensivos como seus olhos.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu quase levei um susto . Não gostei do jeito que esse cara me encarou. Desviei o olhar para seu nariz , era um pouquinho grande mas mesmo assim combinava com ele , não era feio.

Mas minha opinião logo ia mudar quando vi no tronco de seu nariz uma pequena cicatriz branca na horizontal.

É claro tudo se esclareceu na minha mente! Eu sabia que o conhecia!

- Henrique! – falei incrédula.

- Oi pra você também Teresa. Só pra começar – ele pegou suas coisas no porta malas e caminhou até mim e parou na minha frente – vou ficar bem a vontade aqui , com os meus amigos e não vai ser você que vai atrapalhar.

- Digo igual , por que se você _me _atrapalhar , com os _meus _amigos vou deixar outra cicatriz no seu pequeno nariz.

- Ei , ei , ei . Vocês dois! – JP colocou uma mão no meu ombro e no ombro de Henrique – Será que vocês não dão uma folga? Por favor depois de 2 anos vocês não esquecem!

- E o que ele me disse da pra esquecer?

- Eu estava bêbado sua tosca!

- Tosca é a tua mãe!

- Parem! – gritou Alice – Tetê esquece , e Henrique peça desculpas.

- Nem a pau! – eu e Henrique gritamos juntos. JP segurou mais forte os nossos ombros

- Af, Alice. Largue a mão de viadagem deixa eles se matarem – todos olharam pra Carol que disse isso com simplicidade.

- É viadagem querer um pouco de paz , Carol? – Alice a olhou com reprovação – Agora vocês dois . Se um não vai esquecer o que aconteceu e o outro não vai pedir desculpas , faremos um tratado de paz então – ela nos olhou cuidadosamente – Como vocês dois tem o mesmo circulo de amizade , terão de aprender a conviver. Primeiro : não conversem , segundo : não se olhem ,terceiro: tentem ficar o mais longe possível um do outro e quatro: só se falem ou se olhem se for extremamente necessário. Estamos de acordo?

Eu e Henrique nos encaramos cheio de raiva nos olhos .O que Alice disse era verdade nós tínhamos o mesmo circulo de amizade e tínhamos que nos acostumar.

- Tudo bem – cedi – mas ele tem que controlar esse humor.

- E você essa língua.

- Se enxerga cara!

- Calem a boca! – Alice gritou mais uma vez – Deus , isso vai ser difícil! Eu só quero saber se estão de acordo , não tem restrições – ela me olhou -Um vai continuar sendo o que é , vocês não vão precisar se falar. Agora só quero saber. Estão de acordo?

- Estamos – falamos juntos , e isso me irritou , com certeza o irritou também porque sua sobrancelhas se juntaram.

- Ok , agora Henrique , leve sua mala para dentro JP vai te mostrar o quarto ,Teresa vem ajudar a gente a descarregar as malas – Alice suspirou cansada e me puxou para longe de Henrique , JP fez a mesma coisa com o Narigudo só que em sentidos opostos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Entrei no quarto na qual ia dividir com a espaçosa Carol. Era um cômodo grande com dois armários embutidos , duas camas de solteiro box e apenas isso , sobrando ainda muito espaço naquele lugar.

Carol quase enlouqueceu quando soube que uma das suítes já tinha sido escolhida por Luana , Alice e Camila , e que a outra tinha ficado com JP e Diogo. Perguntei pra ela porque tanto drama , mas claro que Carol era mimada e sempre tinha o melhor , ela simplesmente não queria um quarto comum. Aquilo me deixou tão irritada que falei que se ela não estava satisfeita, que fosse dormir na sala porque eu não ia dividir o quarto com alguém que só reclama.

Carol como sempre leva tudo ao pé da letra , levou suas 7 malas roxas para a sala e se instalou lá. Só dou um prazo de 2 dias pra ela vir ao meu quarto com o rabo entre as pernas me pedindo arrego .

Dei uma risada e me estirei na cama .

" _Pena que só tem Henrique pra destruir toda a minha felicidade"_ pensei perdendo o sorriso dos lábios _" Terei de aguenta – lo por um mês inteirinho" _ me ajeitei na cama desconfortável com o pensamento.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e alguém abrindo – a.

- Tê? – Alice fechou a porta – Coloca o biquíni , a gente vai nadar no laguinho.

- Al , não tô muito afim , acho que vou dormir – falei me virando para ela, que deu um suspiro e se sentou na ponta da minha cama.

- Linda , eu sei que você tá chateada porque Henrique tá aqui.

- Você acha? – perguntei sarcástica .

- Não venha com o seu sarcasmo Albuquerque.

- Então que não me viesse com uma surpresa dessas.

- Olha , você viria mesmo se a gente te contasse?

- Não.

- Então , a gente não queria isso , você é uma das nossas melhores amigas , não queríamos te deixar de fora .

Me sentei encarando – a.

- Por que vocês o convidaram?

- Porque ele é nosso amigo também.

- Ui – fiz som de nojo e voltei a me deitar na cama.

- Não seja assim Tê . Você deve pensar que essa rixa entre vocês dois também machuca a gente . Você acha que eu gosto de ver meus amigos sempre brigando? – ela deu um beijo no meu ombro e se levantou – Pense nisso ok? Estamos te esperando.

Alice saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinha com meus pensamentos. O que ela falou me deixou triste .

Não queria que essa merda de briga os afetassem mas acaba que afeta todo mundo e deixa um clima pesado.

Me virei para o outro lado da cama .

"_Vou ou não vou? Se eu não quero que os meus amigos sejam afetados tenho que ir , e olha eu esperei o ano inteiro pra vir passar as férias com eles , então tenho que ir"_

Dei um pulo da cama e fui até a minha mala azul marinho e a abri tirando o primeiro biquíni que vi. Um laranja estampado com flores brancas .

O coloquei rapidamente, peguei minha saída de banho e uma toalha. Abri a porta do quarto , corri pelo corredor dos quartos e desci as escadas passando pela sala de estar que estava com a porta de vidro aberta.

- Carol? Você vem?

Ela estava sentada no sofá cama que ela havia preparado (muito mal , tinha até medo que aquele troço se dobrasse novamente no meio a noite e a puxasse junto para dentro do sofá) rodeada com suas malas roxas e com seus 40 biquínis na qual ela estava com uma duvida mortal de qual escolher.

Carol apenas me olhou de canto , agora com os olhos sem maquiagem mostrando mais suas íris azuladas .

- Estou temporariamente sem falar com a senhorita.

- Aham – sorri – Acho que até hoje de noite você vai lá bater na minha porta e vai me pedir ajuda para trazer toda a sua tranqueira para cima.

- Tranqueira? Olha como você fala das minhas coisas de alta classe.

- Tá pode ser de alta classe , mas me diga oque você vai fazer com todos esse biquínis?

- Vou usa – los oras .

- 40 biquínis em 30 dias? Bem esperto.

- Sai daqui Albuquerque.

- Ok – estava saindo de perto da porta de vidro, com um sorriso nos lábios , eu sabia que ela ia me chamar de novo.

- Ai , Tetê! Volte aqui.

Bingo!

- Oi – me encostei na porta com um sorriso maroto.

- Qual biquí...

- O azul turquesa – apontei para a peça de banho que estava escondida debaixo de uma mala – combina com os seus olhos.

- É verdade! Ai , você é incrível.

- Obrigada , mas devo te dizer , não se troque aqui. Apesar das cortinas na porta, existe sempre uma brecha. Tô te esperando lá fora.

- Ok , _Darling._

Sai da porta e fui para fora da casa . No pátio onde estava estacionado os quatro carros havia um açude pequeno e limpo , com um passarela de madeira que adentrava na água , dando passagem para mais ao fundo do laguinho.

Parei na frente da passarela segurando minha toalha nas mãos e observando todos nadando na água transparente . Camila estava agarrada nos ombros de Léo , Alice estava sentada em cima daquelas boias em forma de rosquinha e Diogo segurava as bordas da boia enquanto conversava com ela , Luana conversava com JP e Henrique.

Suspirei enquanto hesitava.

- E ai.

- Ai , Carol. Você me deu um susto.

- Se surpreendeu com a minha beleza , por isso levou o susto.

- E com a modéstia.

- Faz parte também – ela sorriu maliciosa e olhou para o laguinho , logo seu sorriso murchou – Não entendo. Por que eles entram nesse açude com uma piscina coberta aqui atrás.

- Sei lá , pra entrar em contato com a natureza.

- Acho que já estou em contato o suficiente com a natureza , através dos mosquitos que estão me comendo viva – ela deu uma coçada no braço branco – Olha nem sei porque vocês gostam dessa sede , é só mato.

- Quando você era pequena você gostava.

- Eu era uma cria Teresa.

- Sei ... – entortei um pouco a boca desconfiada – Vamos logo , estou morrendo de calor.

- Pois é , você tá suando feito uma porca.

Só olhei pra ela.

- O que? Só falei a verdade.

- Você não sua por acaso?

- Não. Eu exalo perfume.

Dei uma gargalhada e a puxei pelo braço indo em direção do final da passarela de madeira.

- Ah! Está ai as madames – gritou Luana.

- Tenho certeza que Carol demorou 1 ano pra tirar todos aqueles biquínis de dentro das malas – JP deu uma gargalhada.

Carol apenas empinou o nariz , tirou a saída de banho e olhou ao redor dos próprios pés – Ah... Tê?

- Sim.

- Onde que eu deixo as minhas roupas?

- No chão mesmo.

- No chão? – ela colocou a mão no peito – Não , não , não . Eu já volto , vou pegar uma cadeira.

Carol saiu correndo, segurando firmemente a toalha e a saída de banho pomposas.

- O que tá esperando Tê? Entre! – Camila me chamou ainda abraçada com Léo .

Dei um sorriso e tirei a saída de banho.

- Ai , você é mesmo uma vadia né? – perguntou Alice com um sorriso – Olha esse corpão.

- Cala boca , Al . Você tem um corpo maravilhoso – e era a mais pura verdade , Alice era alta e malhada , parecia uma modelo. Pulei no lago gelado meio sem jeito , eu ficava meio envergonhada quando falavam de mim na minha frente.

A água engoliu meu corpo e o refrescou do verão de 40 graus . Quando emergi ouvi alguém reclamar , olhei em volta e vi Henrique de cara amarrada.

Há! Imagine que não foi ele a resmungar.

- O que você tá resmungando?

- Tá falando comigo? – perguntou ele com nojo.

- Que outro Narigudo resmungão tem aqui?

- Ei! Não comecem! – gritou Léo – Vocês fizeram um trato lembram?

Agora fui eu que resmunguei.

- Cheguei! – Carol chegou com uma cadeira de praia , toda suada.

- Carol? – perguntei rindo.

- Sim , _Darling._

_-_ Você está exalando muito perfume.

Ela parou de colocar as coisas em cima da cadeira e se olhou.

- Pois é , tô exalando flores do mato. Acho que vou dar apenas um pulinho pra depois voltar a cheiras rosas vermelhas – ela deu um sorriso e andou um pouco, parando na minha frente e colocando a pontinha do dedo na água – Af, tá gelada.

- A piscina também – retrucou Luana.

- Hum... – Carol falou fazendo beicinho , enquanto silenciosamente , Diogo saiu do laguinho e parou atrás dela – Olha acho que vou tomar um banho de chuveiro – ela se virou e se deparou com ele atrás de si – Ai! Diogo!

Ele deu um sorriso e a pegou no colo.

- Diogo , não! Por favor , essa água vai estragar meu biquíni.

- É de açúcar o biquíni?

- Ah... Não.

- Então não estraga – falando isso a jogou na água e em seguida pulou do lado de Alice tirando dela a boia , fazendo a morena alta também resvalar na água.

- DIOGO! – Carol gritou em plenos pulmões quando submergiu- Você tá morto cara . Alice mate ele!

- Bem que eu queria – disse a namorada apaixonada – Mas acho que vai ser de beijos – dizendo isso Al começou a encher seu amorzinho de beijos.

- Ai! Esse _love _todo me da enjoos! – fazendo som de vômito Carolina saiu da água pela escadinha da passarela – Você – apontou ela pra Diogo – Vai esperando Diogo Andrade Mathias , você está na minha lista negra.

- Ui , cara . Você tá ferrado – Léo falou com sarcasmo .

- Vai brincando Seu Leonardo , vai brincando – ela botou o cabelo para trás e saiu rebolando , com suas coisas no colo.

- Carol! Volte ai! Se não vou ter que ir te buscar! – Diogo gritou e Carol que estava já entrando na casa , mostrou a língua como uma criança de 12 anos e sumiu porta a dentro.

- Só mesmo a Carolina – riu Luana.

- Só ela mesmo – concordou Henrique que ainda estava olhando para a porta da casa , com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

Minha expressão de nojo se formou. _" Meu Deus , imagina a minha melhor amiga doida com esse Narigudo babaca? Seria o caos!" _Balancei a cabeça afugentando o pensamento , seria nojento demais e Carol não me daria tanto desgosto. Henrique , o loiro alto , musculoso de olhos azuis? Deus do Céu , pelo o que eu conheço de Carolina Abelli... Se ele der mole pra ela , a menina avança , sem dó nem piedade.

Passei a mão pelo rosto e mergulhei novamente.

O ar condicionado estava ligado a noite inteira , e eu dormia tranquilamente com o arzinho gelado quando alguém me sacudiu freneticamente.

- Hum – me afastei da pessoa , mas a maldita mão começou a me cutucar e me beliscar – Ai! O que foi? – gritei me sentando.

- Oi , Tê – Carol me saudou baixinho.

- Ai , Carolina – voltei a colocar a cabeça no travesseiro – Vai dormir.

- Hum ... Não consigo.

- Deixe – me adivinhar... A princesa não consegue dormir porque o sofá cama era muito duro.

- Mais ou menos , o sofá cama quase me engoliu . Não arrumei ele direito - tive que conter a gargalhada , olha eu poderia ser vidente – E também não era os dos mais confortáveis...

Me sentei novamente e olhei para cara de sono de Carol.

- E você veio aqui por que... – claro que eu sabia , só queria faze – la falar.

- Ai , Albuquerque. Você sabe! Agora tira a bunda dessa cama e venha me ajudar a pegar a minhas malas.

Sorri e levantei da cama junto com Carol, que me guiou escada a baixo para depois acender a luz da sala de estar em meus olhos recém – acordados. Por impulso coloquei a mão na frente do rosto.

- Vem me ajuda , Tê.

Deixei os meus olhos parecerem uma fenda e fui ajudar a pegar as malas de Carol. Deixa eu te contar , estavam extremamente pesadas.

- Carolina , você trouxe chumbo junto?

- Não , apenas as minhas roupas - disse ela com simplicidade. Revirei meus olhos e comecei a subir as escadas na frente dela.

- Sério , não te entendo Abelli , pra que tanta roupa? Estamos no verão , com roupas leves que não ocupam tanto espaço na mala. Eu trouxe apenas 2 malas de roupas e 1 de sapatos , e já acho muita coisa.

- Ai , pare de reclamar e continue andando – chegamos no quarto e deixei no chão as 3 malas que eu consegui levar – _Darling, _você sabe que eu poderia ter trazido bem mais coisas .

- E você poderia ter sido bem boazinha e ter aceitado o quarto normal.

Carol apenas revirou os olhos e jogou o cabelo embaraço atrás dos ombros.

- Ok , vamos conversar sobre o castigo só amanhã , tá mãe – resmungou sarcástica

- Claro , filha.

Descemos novamente na sala de estar , e arrumamos as roupas espalhadas de Carol para dentro de umas das malas .

- Carol? – perguntei sem desviar os olhos da mala que eu estava arrumando

- Fala.

- Hoje eu percebi um certo interesse da parte de Henrique por você.

- Sério? – ela parou de arrumar os biquínis e se virou para mim.

- Aham – falei com nojo.

- Hum... Interessante. O Henrique é muito gostoso , poderia ficar com ele por uma semana ... Um ótimo tempo – disse ela consigo mesma – Mas não tô afim de dividir meu verão com o babaca que a minha BFF odeia.

Olhei pra ela com sarcasmo.

- Sei... – falei fechando a mala com um sorriso– Você nunca dispensa um cara porque eu não quero que você fique com ele.

- Pra falar a verdade , Tê . Acho que por ver, ele passando da fase da adolescência para a fase adulta , perdeu o encanto. E você sabe , eu ADORO um carinha mais velho – Carol deu bastante ênfase ao _adoro – _Mas _my Darling ,_ pelo o que _eu _percebi hoje , não era em mim que ele estava interessado ... – ela me olhou _nada _sugestiva .

- O que? – dei uma risada – Tá louca! Aquele Narigudo me odeia.

- Ele pode odiar a sua personalidade , mas seu corpão ele adorou.

- Acho que você viu coisas Carolina – falei desviando de seu olhar.

- Há! Esse é irmão desse Teresa – ela apontou para os próprios olhos – Eu conheço esses tipos de garotos , sei quando estão atraídos. E nesse caso , ele te odeia , fato! Mas Henrique não pode negar a raça dos homens , ele ficou babando por seu corpinho de sereia .

- Então era por isso que ele estava resmungando... – falei comigo mesma. Balancei a cabeça espantando o pensamento – Vamos logo com essas malas Carolina , estou morta de sono .

Ela concordou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.


End file.
